The Little Frog
by StarMajesty
Summary: A little story loosely based on the beloved fairy tale, "The Frog Prince."
1. I

Disclaimer: Totally mine. Well, not really. It's inspired by the fairy tale, "The Frog Prince," but the concept is pretty much mine. None of these characters are based on anyone dead/alive or anyone else's characters, yadda, yadda. (Although I fully intend on naming my son Cristobel, that is, if I ever have a son! =^-^=)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter I**

_"You pitiful little wretch!" shouted Lady Abbersmith, "How dare you try to ruin my daughter's engagement to the prince! The prince can never love you, you common filth. As a human you're beauty blinded men, but what do you have to offer without it? I curse you, pretty little __Victoria__. Never again will a man be deceived by your beauty and never again will a prince fall for your charms!!!...."_

Waking up with a start, Tori shook her head clear of the nightmare that had plagued her for nearly two hundred years.

"Another lovely, lonely day," she thought, stretching her long legs in the sun's bright rays, and went off in search of breakfast.

Sitting on a lily pad, digesting her food, she silently contemplated her reflection in the water. Lady Abbersmith had done her curse well, changing all her lovely features into that of a squat, green amphibian, but time had given Tori the ability to see the beauty she still possessed. As far as frogs went, she was sure to be a most attractive specimen with her smooth, moist skin an even, vibrant green and her belly the softest shade of cream. Many a frog had pursued her for a mate, but all had given up after a few failed attempts.

"Oh, what a lonely, lonely day," she sing-sang, twirling a webbed hand through a mess of little tadpoles.

She was always so depressed during this season. Tadpoles began to burst from their little jelly covered eggs, eager to begin their new life, and she was stuck here, a spectator. Not quite a part of this world, nor able to join it, or any other, for that matter. It had been so long since a human, much less a prince, had visited the lake and she had attempted to capture his heart. She sighed, remembering that horrible fiasco some years back.

Prince William, as was his name, had terrible allergies to just about everything, but one day, at the prince's insistence, a picnic was held very nearby these very falls. As he sat unattended on a blanket, Tori had approached him, slowly gaining his interest. He beckoned her, calling her to come into his hands, but before she could take the one last little hop into his hands, a shriek filled the air.

"Ahhhh!!!! Prince William is being attacked by a frog!!!"

Mayhem ensued as a hundred hands went to grab her and the prince. Fortunately, she had escaped the jumble, but poor William did not and was nearly smothered by all the people trying to protect him. Tori felt absolutely terrible for putting him in such a predicament, but could do little to express an apology and slinked away into hiding until the party left. People came through the woods to the veiled lake in the center less and less, frightened by the rumors of giant monsters and grotesque swamp creatures that had once attacked the prince, and the forest grew larger, encompassing more land as the years passed. Needless to say, Tori was highly insulted; she was neither giant nor grotesque and this delightful lake was no murky swamp!

There was one young prince she had befriended years ago, though she remembered him vividly. He was the only one to have been nice to her, but the last time she had seen him was some ten years ago. Yes, Tobe (toh-bee) was a sweetheart. 

He had stumbled upon the lake late one cold winter night when he was ten, no, eleven years old. It was his eleventh birthday and feeling mighty old and mature enough to make his own decisions, he snuck away from his birthday celebration to explore the woods he had been prohibited from as a child. He was eleven now, no longer a child, he reasoned, but almost a man. Someday soon, he would rule his father's great kingdom, but first, he would conquer the woods just beyond his palace.

Unfortunately, Cristobel had absolutely no sense of direction and continued to wander deeper and deeper into the forest instead of out. Eventually, he came to a clearing, but not the one he was looking for. The trees ceased to loom ominously over him and the moon shone brightly in the night sky. He had reached the lake, but all was silent except for the rush of chilling water flowing over the falls. Shivering and desperate, he sighted a little bit of light and drew nearer, hoping for some warmth and shelter, and stumbled, rather noisily, into my cave where I had a small fire going.

Unlike most frogs, I don't hibernate during the winter. It's not that I 'm not as cold-blooded as the next amphibian, I'd just learned to get around it, fashioning myself little garments and working in a little magic to keep me warm (You don't live as long as I do and not pick up a few things). I had always been a clever little thing, even as a human, and used all I knew to aide in my survival. I was taught how to take care of myself in the event I'd ever need it. I may have turned into a frog since then, losing much of my height and arm lengths and adjusting my eyesight, but I gained some powerful legs and a highly expandable mouth and my intelligence remained fully intact.

My cave had once been a dwelling place for humans; this much I could tell for many things were carved into the walls: a bed, shelves, a fire place with a little opening for smoke, and even a running water faucet over a draining basin that was supplied with water from the lake through a pipe-like construction. Whoever had lived there before was very clever and quite considerate. Flint rocks, brush and chopped wood were kept neatly a distance away from the fire crevice and the beds were even filled with soft, cotton like material covered in sueded animal skins. Blankets of supple lambskin filled with the cushy material offered much warmth on many cold nights. It also helped that my cave was partly underground and the small opening hidden behind growth.

It was on one particularly unseasonably chilly night that I made a rather large fire, at least, large by my standards (it's quite difficult to gather enough long burning brush, never mind a piece of wood!), letting a small flicker of light break through the shivering shrubbery that hid the cave's entrance and beckon a young prince.

He thundered raucously, rolling around as he tumbled from the entrance, not seeing the sharp drop, and woke me from one of my few peaceful sleeps.

"Oi! What's all that racket? And just when I was having a decent rest…"

He jumped at the sound of my voice and pressed himself into a wall. Did I mention I got to keep my voice? It's a lovely voice… "Who—who's there?"

"Look to the bed, boy," I said, and squirmed my way from under the covers, "What are you doing in my home?"

His eyes wide in surprise, "You, you're a frog!"

"Yes, I'm a frog, and you're a boy. Now, why are you here?" I stretched, blinking away precious sleep from my eyes.

"You can TALK!"

"'Course I can tal—," I scrunched my nose, that is, if I had a nose that's what would be scrunched. I usually don't speak unless it's to yell at other animals. They tend to leave me alone if they hear human speech, but humans generally flip when hearing an animal speak human. I cringed, "Yes, I can talk. It helps to be able to talk, you know."

"I suppose it does, I guess. How are you able to talk?"

I shrug my shoulders, that is, as well as any frog can shrug its shoulders, "I'm a magic frog." I hop down to ground next to the kneeling boy, "Now answer my question, boy. I'm rather sleepy and you interrupted me."

"I'm no boy! I'm a prince _and_ I'm eleven today! And… um, I lost my way in the dark."

"Ah, so that's it. Well, excuse me, your highness, but unless you give me some reason, I see no point in letting you stay in my cave! So shoo!" Ugh. I was being callous, but I really don't feel like catering to a spoiled brat of a prince who's not even a considerable candidate in my release of this damned curse!

"I'm sorry…" he sniffled. Ah, drat, I hurt the kid's feelings. He's staring at the ground, kicking at imaginary objects, "I went into the woods and I got lost. I don't know where I am and I don't know how to get back home and I'm cold and hungry—"

"Okay! Stop your complaining; I can't take anymore!" I massage my temples as best I can, trying to beat the headache before it settled in. "You can stay here tonight Prince Whoever-you-are and in the morning I'll help you get back home."

"It's Cristobel, and thank you, frog."

"Call me Tori. Now, grab that log over there," I told him.

"Why?"

"This is plenty of warmth for a frog like me, but you're going to need a bigger fire to keep warm."

"Oh. This one, here?"

"No, the one next to that. It produces a better heat and will last through the night."

He was a bit weak, but with my guidance, he finally got a strong fire roaring. Unfortunately, he was a frightful mess when I could finally see him in the light of the large fire.

"Whoo! Boy—"

"_Cristobel."___

"Cristobel, go over to that basin, push down that lever and clean yourself up. The water will be cold, mind you," and I hopped over to a small shelf underneath my bed as he began to wash.

As he dried himself by the fire, I hopped a little clumsily towards him, mouth and arms full. His eyes watched me curiously as I set down the things in my arms and spit out a small bundle.

"What is that?"

"Just some things for that cut you've got there," I replied. He had a rather nasty looking gash on his arm and I was quite surprised he wasn't bawling from the pain. "Stick your arm out. This will sting for a second," and I slathered the herbal salve on before he could comprehend my actions. Letting out only a soft hiss, the boy didn't cry out. Perhaps he's not such the wuss I thought him to be.

Tightly securing a makeshift dressing with dried, (webbed) hand-braided rope, I told him where to find a bit of food to calm the incessant growl of his stomach, "Over there, covered by an animal skin, is a stone container with dried fruits and nuts. Go and eat your fill."

He gobbled the food noisily as I watched, "Thif ifv good." Wiping his mouth with his uninjured arm, he walked back over to the basin for a drink of water. I marveled at the boy's manners, truly, a prince would eat more properly!

Drying his hands on his clothes, he turned to me, "Where will I sleep?"

I was already settled quite comfortably under the covers by this time and he looked around quizzically, searching. "Over here," I muttered, succumbing to sleep's magic, "Just crawl right on in." He hesitated, I knew, but I was already halfway asleep when he had crawled in beside me.

"Goodnight, Tori. Thank you."

I smiled, at least he was trying to be polite, "G'night Tobel," I slurred back.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Wow, this was a long chapter. Don't expect chapters to be even this long. I'm not much of a writer; you'd think an avid reader could spit out a few lines every now and then, but that's SO not true. Quite frankly, I suck at writing and if you happen to like this story just as it is, well, you need to read some REAL books. Heh. Now, if you're reading this and think you could add some things to it, by all means, please tell me! I'm not the creative type, so this in itself was an incredible feat. PLEASE, feel free to offer any suggestions.


	2. II

Oh, wow! You guys are great to say that I don't suck. =) I just wish my AP English teacher thought that way about me, too. Man, I got my first C ever from her and I barely passed her class! (Ugh, not to mention PreAP Physics… but THAT'S another story! Heh.) I actually have five chapters done already (I'm suffering from a little block, but hey, three chapters in a single week isn't bad!), and since I got such great feedback, I'm putting up the next installation now! Enjoy!

Note to SunGold16 and anybody else who's a little lost:

VicTORIa is "Tori," she was turned into a frog by Lady Abbersmith, who wanted her own daughter to marry this prince, who was in love with Tori… Ah… something like that. It gets explained later, in Ch. 5, so stick around, kay?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

****

**Chapter II**

Morning came and I led him out of the forest. It had been a long time since I'd last gone to the palace, but the way was branded in my memory. He did not question me when I knew exactly where to lead him, though he had not told me of where he came from. Cristobel and I parted with a thanks and good-bye, and I returned to the falls, never expecting to see the young prince again.

I frowned at the disarray of my little cavern and mentally created a list of things I needed to do. First thing, gather more wood. I never kept much since logs were just too big for me to carry and a touch of magic went a long way with a bit of brush, but I always felt it was smart to have a ready supply just in case.

Finding suitable, dry wood during the winter is difficult. It doesn't necessarily have to be dry when I find it, wood can always get dried by being near a fire, but it makes breaking it apart into manageable pieces a lot easier for me.  Hatchets aren't readily available in miniature size so I'm resigned to ripping pieces of wood that is almost already completely separated from a larger piece. Although these little pieces are considerably smaller than a full sized log, they're still rather hefty for a small frog and it took me the better half of the day.

Before I knew it, night had come and I settled into my cozy little home, feeling the ache of loneliness in my heart.

It wasn't until a few days later that I had another unexpected visit, though this time it wasn't in my cave.

"Tori! Tori!"

I had been lounging on a rock, chilled by the flowing waters and warmed by the sun's beaming rays, remembering a life long past, but was startled to realize the voice calling me in my head sounded different than what I remembered and was surprisingly very real and very close by.

I looked up to see the young prince at the edge of the water, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"What are you doing here, Cristobel?" I called out, edging myself closer to the boy, but still hidden in the sun's glare, "Have you lost your way again?"

He stiffened at this, fists upon his hips in an indignant stance, "I'm NOT lost. I just thought that, well, I might visit you today since I had no lessons and it was boring at the castle."

"So you figured you'd appease your boredom by traveling deep into the forest to bother a little frog?" I was fully in sight now and he squat down to look me eye-to-eye.

"If you'd rather I not…"

Secretly, I was quite pleased. It had been so long since I've had a companion and this young boy seemed willing to look past my frogginess, but I still needed to be careful. After all, a boy is a boy and many boys merely find frogs as part of a fantastic prank on an unsuspecting girl.

"Ah, I had no plans for the day anyway. What were you planning on doing here today?"

"Well, I've been in this forest twice now and have yet to see any of those monsters I was always warned lurked here. Where are they?"

I laughed my froggy laugh and proceeded to enlighten him with the story of Prince William and the harebrained rumors that arose after the incident.

*

Cristobel visited me often, at least once a week, and even more often when his princely duties seemed overwhelming. We talked of many things and I often helped him his studies and lessons, even going as far as teaching him things his tutors never touched upon. He was a most willing student and became adept at everything I taught him from Astronomy to Politics to Philosophy; I even coached him at fencing. Oh, how proud I was when he returned one day to tell me he had bested the Captain of the Royal Guard. Before my very eyes, Tobe grew from a mischievous young boy into a promising young man and my affections for him grew stronger each passing year.

His eyes often questioned me, begging for me to tell him how I had gained my knowledge; how it was I became magic, but I could never tell him. I had to gain my freedom my own way. If I sought the aid of another or told them of the life I once lived, the curse would become finalized and I'd live the rest of eternity as a frog.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I know, I know, I so could have extended all the teachings and meetings and adventures, but I can't. It's not that I don't want to, I don't know how to without detracting from the story. I get lost easily. So… um, help? If I make the outlines, someone can help fill the rest with color.


	3. III

Hey… what happened to all my reviews? I was kinda expecting MORE than 1, but still very much appreciated! Very short little chapter this time, but still important! I'm trying to pace myself since I've only got up to Chapter V and now I'm stuck. Eurgh. Enjoy! StarMajesty

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

****

**Chapter III**

"Today's my birthday, y'know."

"Of course I know." We share the same birthday, after all.

Tobe lounged comfortably, swinging on a hammock he had fashioned in the early years of our friendship, with me crouched on his chest.

"I'm 17 years old," he rumbled beneath me.

I roll my eyes, "You're just _so_ ancient, aren't you?"

"How old are _you_ then?"  

'247', I think, I don't answer. He knows I won't, we've been over this before.

"We met six years ago, this day."

"Yup."

He sat up suddenly, catching me before I completely rolled off of him in surprise, "Tori… Do you ever…? What I mean to say..."

A little dazed at my sudden change of position, I looked up to him, studying him and the awkwardness of his speech, "Is there something wrong, Tobe?"

"No. Never mind." He settled back into the hammock, but I was not going to let this go and promptly jumped on his forehead.

"What is going on that has you so flustered?"

Running a hand through his hair, he uttered the words I had been dreading hearing since he turned the marriageable age of 15, "My parents are pushing for my engagement to a princess from Sevoigna. Actually, they've been pushing for an engagement to other princesses for years, but I always told them I wasn't ready to pick a bride. I don't… I don't think they're going to take my excuses anymore."

I blanched. I had prepared for this. Agonized over this for ages, but it did not makes this any easier. "Are you ready, now?"

"I think… I think yes, I'm ready for marriage, but I want to marry on my own terms, not just someone for the political ties. I want to fall in love. That's what my parents wanted for me; otherwise I'd have been betrothed long ago." 

"You're a prince. It is your duty to marry and produce an heir. Plus, you said so yourself, you're 17; you must've thought of the female body on occasion," he blushed brightly at this and I couldn't help but be amused and saddened at the same time; how would a young man be able to find a frog attractive? "Perhaps it's wise to wed soon."

"But who? How will I know which girl is the one for me?"

I sighed. My love for this boy was predestined; I would never do anything to cause him anguish. "I…" I swallowed the rising lump in my throat, willing my voice to stay steady and heart beat slower and not quite so loud in my tympani, "I will… help you choose your bride."

His eyes shone bright, "You _will?!_ That's great! You can stay with me in the palace and hide in my clothing when I meet someone."

I blinked. I had not left the forest since I first came here, banished from all I had ever known. I looked around; this lake had been my home for over two centuries. Could I leave it in a moment's decision?

"I suppose we better get a move on then if I'm to sneak into the palace unnoticed."


	4. IV

Whoo! This is perhaps the longest chapter since the first at a whole whopping six pages! I have only one more chapter ready after this and I don't know when I'll get my inspiration for Chapter VI, so you guys will have to be very patient with me. Besides that, my Senior Prom is next Saturday, so I HIGHLY doubt I'll be able to produce a new chapter within the next week. Anyway, enjoy this one! Who knows when I'll put up Chapter V?!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter IV**

"Are all princesses shallow and stupid?" huffed Tobe after an excruciatingly long day visiting various young, noble women vying for his attentions and plopped unceremoniously onto his bed.

I hopped up onto the bed, reveling in the feel of the smooth, silky sheets. I'd been living here for nearly a month now, but still couldn't get enough of all the amenities of human living.

"Probably not, but today's display was pitiful."

"Not to mention the last month's!" Tobe rolled over onto his stomach and looked at me, "At this rate, I don't think I'll ever fall in love!"

"I think we need a better plan of action."

"What do you mean?"

I cocked my head in thought, "We've been looking at girls singularly and as they come. We ought to compose a list of qualities you like and look at several young women at a time… Oh! We should have a ball!"

He groaned, "We just HAD a ball for my birthday last month—"

"Which you left in the middle of."

"—AND I don't like they idea of meeting woman after woman. It's like I'm being showcased, or they are, or something."

"Can you come up with anything better, boy?" I joked lightly. After all these years, he still found it insulting when I called him a boy.

He glared at me indignantly and "Hmphed," burying his head into a pillow. "Ooitahooweeks."

"What was that?"

He resurfaced and sighed resignedly, "We'll have it in two weeks, okay? What will we say the occasion is?"

"Since when does royalty need a reason to have a celebration?"

*

I hid discreetly in Cristobel's sash around his waist, surveying my surroundings. The palace was highly decorated with rich colors and fragrant flowers and nobles were streaming through the doors with their daughters. I swooned slightly at the sight of all the beautiful young ladies and their dresses; as a human I had envied the beautiful clothing of the rich and now even more so that I wear no clothing at all.

"The ladies are about to be announced," Tobe said to no one in particular and patted his stomach inconspicuously, getting my attentions; "I suppose we had best get ready."

"Elisabeth Von Buren, daughter of Lord and Lady Von Buren."

"Goodness! She's massive! Even for a German!" I whispered as Tobe bowed in greeting and I felt the rumble of his withheld chuckles.

"Antoinette Blair, daughter of Viscount Blair of Fortua."

"Are those _real?!_" I hissed, my eyes bulging at the girl's, ahem, bountiful and exceedingly exposed endowments. His laughter was barely contained this time and he took particularly long in rising from his bow.

"Caroline Abbersmith Mancell IV, daughter of King Frederick Mancell and Queen Caroline III of the Northwestern territories of Sevoigna."

My heart ceased to function in that very moment and a frown marred Tobe's face at my silence. Lady Abbersmith's daughter had been Caroline I and there before me stood her great-great-granddaughter. She bowed gracefully and as she rose I saw in her features the very ones that often haunted my nights.

I hid in his sash through the rest of the introductions, but kept a firm eye on Caroline. Would this Abbersmith take away my life once again?

*

"Whew!" sighed Cristobel as he flung out the doors to the balcony, "Wow, the stars sure are bright tonight."

I hopped out from the sash and sat silently on the railing.

"It wasn't too bad tonight, hm? There were some very nice young ladies."

I didn't answer. Caroline's presence had made me contemplative. As she had danced briefly with Tobe, I saw a kindness in her that her ancestor, the Lady Abbersmith, had never held.

"Were there any that caught your fancy?" I asked, but I seemed to already know the answer.

"Miss Caroline Mancell was the Sevoignan princess Mother and Father had wanted me to marry. This was the first time I've ever met her."

"Yes, she seems lovely…"

"And she's rather intelligent and witty… But…" I looked up in surprise. There was a "but"? "I'm not very sure she's the one I'm meant for."

"What do you mean? She's beautiful, smart and kind. Is that not what you want, boy?" She is exactly what you should want, even if it was her family who cursed me.

He sighed exaggeratedly and walked back into his chambers, undressing himself. I watched him, admiring the strong, defined, sinewy muscles of his handsome body and sighed wistfully. He turned around at the sound and I felt heat rising in my face, but he merely flopped onto the soft mattress. I consequently hopped up onto the chaise and finally up to where he had buried his head.

Suddenly, he rolled onto his back and stared at the high ceiling. "Yes, those are some of the qualities I'm looking for, but something's not _right_. I want… I want someone more than that."

"I don't understand."

He sighed again and rolled back over onto his elbows to look at me. I was starting to become dizzy with his erratic movements.

"I want a connection. A sudden spark. Like with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, when I first met you, I was so startled, but intrigued all the same. You took care of me, not asking for anything, and led me home. I told you that I came back out of boredom, you probably even thought it was more of curiosity, but there was something that captivated me and pulled me to you."

In an instant I was in his palms, once again dizzy from the movement, but also from his words.

He stared into my eyes and continued, "You're my best friend, Tori. You've been there for me for everything. If I was to ever fall in love, she'd have to be a heck of a lot like you."

I saw something in his eyes then and nearly keened from the wave of hope that washed over me. I had to take this chance, right now. I couldn't let my fear of losing him keep me from this absolutely perfect opportunity.

"Instead of someone _like_ me, could you just love… me?"

He blinked, confusion marring his face momentarily, and suddenly he was thrown into a fit of giggles. 

My heart constricted in pain, but in an instant I was angry. "What's so funny!?"

Alarmed at my tone, he sat up sharply and regarded me carefully. "Tori, you're very important to me, but I could never love you that way."

"Why not? What's so different about me that you can't love?" Oh, how it hurt!

"Why, you're _frog_! How could I love a frog?"

"I'm female."

"But you're still a frog and I'm human. Why are you saying this? You're acting so strange." He looked at me, slightly worried.

That was it. I knew the truth now. My precious Cristobel could never love me, just as I am, a frog. I shut my eyes tightly, thinking and coming to my final conclusion: If I cannot have his love, then I want no other's. I will live the rest of my days in this cursed form.

"You're right, boy. I am a frog and you are a human."

"Tori—"

"I think that I've done all I can here. Caroline will make a fine wife."

"Tori!--"

"Goodbye, Cristobel." With this, I hopped towards the open doors leading to the night.

"Tori, what's this nonsense? Where are you going?" He followed me, nearly catching me, but I maneuvered out of his grasp and leapt over the rail.

"TORI!!!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	5. V

Author's Note: The POV for this chapter is Cristobel's. Hope you like it; it's the only one you'll be getting for the next… I'd say, 3 months? Hey, I'm not trying to be evil; I just don't think I'll be able to spit much out anytime soon. My creative resources have been depleted! (Y'know, if ever there was a formula for creativity, I'd put some _serious _stock into it!) Sorry it's been so long, but after Prom, I had graduation to contend with and that's just an _ordeal_. Now, I'm studying for a Pharmacy Technician test AND I have to get a summer job. Ugh.

****

**Chapter V**

_"Goodbye, Cristobel." With this, I hopped towards the open doors leading to the night._

_"Tori, what's this nonsense? Where are you going?" He followed me, nearly catching me, but I maneuvered out of his grasp and leapt over the rail._

_"TORI!!!"___

I woke with a start, shaking the nightmare from my head, but as I surveyed my surroundings I found that the nightmare was more than just that: it happened.

Tori left me nearly six weeks ago and I haven't seen her since that night. I searched for her frantically, but I knew not where to find her. She didn't go back to the cave, not for the three weeks I went daily to find her.

I was lost without her, my despondency apparent to all, but what was I to do? She had asked me an impossible question. How could I love her? She was warm and kind, thoughtful and smart. She was good, but she was a frog. Had she been human, maybe it would have been different.

I began my day, pushing sad thoughts away. I had arrived at the palace of Frederick Mancell last night. I will be here for the next ten days, learning more about his daughter, Caroline.

I wandered aimlessly in the gardens with the young princess on my arm, who was describing things here and there, and glad to have gotten away from the pushy Queen. Caroline was nice-mannered enough to not annoy, but her mother was another story! Although very similar in features, Caroline and her mother were very different.

The Queen desired a union between her daughter and myself, but Caroline merely wanted a companion. In the few days I have been here, a camaraderie has grown between us. She was marriageable, but it would not be right. It _could not_ be right.

We walked amiably as she chattered in my ear, but I remained silent, not entirely focused, until I felt a sudden tug on my sleeve.

"Your Highness," said Caroline, "If you'd like, I want to show you something that perhaps will capture your attention."

I blushed at this and let myself be dragged by the waif to a small clearing where a statue of striking beauty lay hidden in a grove of greenery.

"Where… What is this, Caroline?"

She giggled coquettishly; if she had been pursuing me, I would have found that very disturbing, "This is a secret garden. My great ancestor, King Michael Mancell, fell in love with a beautiful maiden, but it was not meant to be. One day, before he could formally propose, she disappeared and he resigned to marry Caroline Abbersmith, the daughter of Lord and Lady Abbersmith, who I am named for."

"Is this the maiden, then?"

"If you'd let me finish, impatient boy!" she giggled again, but I was becoming anxious. There was something about the statue that had me piqued; I needed to know more.

"Well, King Michael, who at the time was only a prince, still in love with the missing maiden, erected a small shrine in her memory, always keeping it secret from the queen and his mother-in-law."

"What happened to her? The maiden, I mean. Where did she go?"

Caroline sighed wistfully, seating herself on a small, stone bench, "She was never found, but there are theories… conjectures, if you will"

"Theories?" Streaks of sunlight flittered across the visage of the statue as the wind brushed through the ivy and I felt dizzy, as though floating, drawing nearer to touch it.

"Caroline's mother, Lady Abbersmith, was said to have practiced witchcraft. When she found out that Prince Michael intended to have the maiden as his bride instead of her own daughter, she cursed the innocent woman, changing her beautiful features to that of a disgusting animal because it was with her beauty that the prince first fell in love. It is said that she can only become human again if a man loved her despite her appalling form. It's such a heart-wrenching tale, no? I feel so sorry for the maiden; I believe she did not even return the King's affections!"

I lightly traced the features of the statue's face, trying to understand what it was about this story that had me so captivated. "What was her name?"

"Whose? Lady Abbersmith's?"

"No, the maiden, the innocent."

"Oh, hm, it was Victoria. Victoria Elise Rouchant."

"Victoria…"


End file.
